puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Niji Akemi
Niji Aome Rosetta Hime Akemi '''is the titular "Mary Sue" of Puella Magi ☆ Mary Sue Magica . Biography Niji claims that when she was a baby, her parents lost her and was somehow erased from their memories and were convinced that Homura was an only child. She was then raised by Incubators and praticully raised her to be a Magical Girl before being killed off when she was seven. She then served as a Magical Girl for six years until discovering that Homura had recently become a Magical Girl too and that she was time traveling to save Madoka. As a result, she enrolled at Mitakihara Middle School in one of the timelines in order to help organize a team to defeat Walpurgisnacht. Whethere or not this is true is currently unknown Physical Appearances Due to her claims of being of being Homura's long lost twin sister, she looks eerily similar to what she looked like before becoming a Magical Girl (aka Moemura), basically an intnetional crappy recolor. The main differences being how her hair is rainbow pigtails as opposed to black braids. She also has hot pink eyes and wears pink glasses. She often wears the Mitakihara Middle School outfit as a normal girl and an outfit that's suspiciously similar to Ultimate Madoka's as a Magical Girl. Personality Niji is a rather strange and mysterious girl that seems very cheerful and pleasant ,but at the same time very annoying. She often acts very Weeaboo-ish ending every other sentence with "desu~!" and occasionally using gratuitous Japanese despite the fan fic being in English. She also acts unintentionally creepy and pushy by insisting that Madoka become a Magical Girl for reasons that as of now are unclear. Abilities ''TBAL due to spoilers for unreleased chapters'' Apperances *Puella Magi ☆ Mary Sue Magica (In-Progress) *Puella Magi ☆ Kenko Magica (Upcoming) '' ''' Trivia Etymology Niji's full name in Kanji (technically Rosetta is Katakana) is apparently 明美 ロゼッタ 姫 青目 虹 (Niji can be inconsistent on how to say it). Which contains middle names despite being Japanese and is a general parody of Mary Sues with overly long names. Literally translated each part of the name means: *虹 (''Niji) = Rainbow (A common trait among Mary-Sues is association to rainbow) *青目 (Aome) = Blue Eyes (Named after "Aome Higurashi", arguably one of the most infamous Mary Sues aside from Ebony from My Immortal Bella Swan from Twilight) *姫 (Hime) = Princess (This and Rosetta are after "Rosetta Hime Akemi", another over-powered Mary Sue related to Homura) *ロゼッタ (Rozetta) = Rosetta (This also paordies Japanese OCs that have Western names) *暁美 (Akemi) = Beautiful Daybreak (Another common Mary-Sue trait is realtionships to main charcthers, regardless of established canon) Fun Facts *Something I noticed while editing this page is that I got Akemi's Kanji wrong ,as it was spelled in Chapter 1 as "明美" ,but has now been corrected. Note to self: Don't always trust Google Translate. *Her middle names that shouldn't be there, her realtionship to Homura and the name "Rosetta Hime" (or vice versa) is a refrence to a Madoka OC/Mary Sue named "Rosetta Hime Akemi". *I admit, she's ironically an expy of the titular charcther(s) of the web comic "Ensign Sue Must Die", especially Anna Mae Sue. *Even if the whole middle names BC was a thing in Japan, in hidsight I should have wrote them similiar to what Kyoko Soryu's grave had in Neon Genesis Evangelion from the start. In fact, I had Niji purposely be inconsistent on how to say her name in future chapters and you could say that she really doesn't know crap about what how Japan actually works anyway (and no, that's (hopefully) not a spoiler). Category:Puella Magis Category:Females Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon User: Staff